


Make Me Immortal With One Kiss (Stardust and Fireworks)

by jormaperalta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 5times1time, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fake Marriage, Princess Leia ships Rebelcaptain, alcohol tw, depictions of violence and bodily harm, rebels being nerds, rebels being rebels, rebels getting into rebellious romantic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jormaperalta/pseuds/jormaperalta
Summary: Five Times Jyn and Cassian kiss for the sake of the Rebellion, and One Time they don’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whynotlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotlotion/gifts).
  * Translation into 한국어 available: [Make Me Immortal With One Kiss (Stardust and Fireworks) [한국어 번역]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063016) by [tyty_wars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyty_wars/pseuds/tyty_wars)



> Note #1: For this fic to work, let’s pretend that EVERYONE got out alive. Somehow. (*coughs* the Force). And also, my knowledge of Star Wars is basically just the movies so I apologize for any continuity mistakes! Please let me know and I will fix them. Note #2: I made up a planet because I am so bad with Star Wars geography.

_First Time_

The Death Star is destroyed. Jyn Erso wasn’t sure if she’d live to hear those words. Yet there she is, celebrating with all of the members of the Rebellion.

The funeral and mourning was earlier in the day, but everyone also felt the need to celebrate. Sometimes the two can occur side-by-side.

Jyn sticks by Bodhi Rook, both of them “tainted” by their Imperial Army connections. He's not drinking alcohol but she is, and they're both watching the other Rebels party in the hangar.

“Were there drinking games where you're from?” Bodhi asks her, sipping his drink as they practically hide in a corner.

Her eyebrow raises, “Drinking _games_?” The idea is so foreign. Growing up with Saw and Saw’s people, drinking was coping, it wasn't fun.

“Spin the bottle? Never have I ever? Beer pong?”

“I thought you didn't drink,” She evades the question.

“You can play these games without alcohol, Sergeant,” He says. Her newly re-appointed rank sounds odd coming from him. Anybody really, but especially him. “But I've heard they're much more fun with than without.”

“Drinking games?” Chirrut finds his way over to them, one hand resting casually on his staff, the other holding a drink. “Can I play?”

With Chirrut’s charisma helping them, they soon have a large group of people to play with (including Leia Organa, Captain Cassian Andor, Baze Malbus, Han Solo and others she doesn't recognize.)

“The rules are simple,” Bodhi says. “You spin this bottle and whomever it lands on, you kiss them for five seconds. Whoever was kissed spins next. And so on.”

“I'm not drunk enough for this,” Cassian says,  his voice is low but she can hear him even though he's across the circle.

But they play. Cassian and Leia kiss. Leia and Han kiss. Han and Jyn kiss. Jyn and Bodhi kiss. Bodhi and Leia kiss. Leia and Chirrut kiss. Chirrut and Baze kiss (for a bit longer than five seconds but maybe they're using another metric). Baze and Jyn kiss. Jyn and Leia kiss.

Quickly, more and more people join them and she loses track, getting drunker and kissing more Rebels and watches more Rebels get kissed.

She spins after kissing Bodhi again and it lands on Cassian.

For the first time in the game, she hesitates and doesn't immediately kiss him. “He's my superior,” She evades.

“I'm a princess, you kissed me,” Leia says, sipping at her mug regally.

“But-”

Something glints in Cassian’s eyes. “You gonna forfeit, Erso?”

Jyn narrows her own eyes. They'd established a rule several rounds previous that if you wanted to bail on a kiss you had to do two shots and then strip off an item of clothing. She hadn't bailed yet, no one had. And she didn't plan on being the first.

She grabs him roughly, scrunching up the collar of his shirt because boundaries have no place in drinking games.

“I don't forfeit, Captain.” And with that, she smashes their lips together.

More than five seconds pass.

Their drunken friends and colleagues are catcalling and that's when Jyn pulls away. She was expecting him to have no technique but she's surprised when she finds herself impressed.

“Go, Captain,” Bodhi says with a languid smile. Jyn gives him a look and the game continues.

The next morning, she expects something to be different or awkward, which she wouldn't have time for. But instead Cassian is just as hungover as the rest of them.

They move on.

-

_Second Time_

“This is insanity,” Jyn Erso says, crossing her arms as she leans against a wall. A rebel she doesn’t recognize approaches her with some powder and she moves her face away, using all her restraint to not smack them. She knows she still has small scars and burn marks on her face and neck from surviving the blast (bacta can only do so much), but she will never let strangers touch her.

“Let’s just get it over with, Erso,” Cassian Andor says before turning to the artist and saying aside, “I told you she’d be difficult.”

“You knew about this?” Jyn pushes off the wall to get in Andor’s space, which she knows he hates.

He recoils, “I knew about the propaganda! Not the pose.”

“The Muonia 310 people are notoriously affectionate, they will respond positively to an image featuring the two of you embracing romantically,” K-2SO says from the corner. That mechanical bastard is probably enjoying this, if he could.

“Then have Andor and _you_ kiss, leave me out of it,” Jyn scowls. Andor makes a face at the suggestion.

“They do not like droids,” The propaganda sketch artist says, a blue-skinned creature with many fingers. Jyn’s not sure which planet she’s from. “We tried once during the early stages. They were not fans and threatened to back the Empire.”

“Fine, but can’t you draw me but use K-2 as the model? I have actual rebellion things to be doing,” Jyn tries to get out of this again.

“For Force’s sake, Erso, we all have ‘rebellion things’ to be doing,” Cassian says, sounding exhausted. “Can we just be done with this?”

“It shall only be a minute for the quick sketch and then you will be on your way,” The artist says.

Jyn stifles a groan and goes to step up to Andor, this time not to fight but to kiss. In moments like these, she wishes for a fleeting moment she never joined the Rebellion.

“Captain, please put your hands on her waist.”

“Is that really necessary?” He asks.

“Yes,” The artist says.

With a gruff sigh, Captain Andor puts his hands on her waist (their difference in rank seems much more prominent right now). His fingers bunch slightly at her hips but soon he relaxes.

“Sergeant, put your hands on his neck.”

“And strangle him?” She asks, partly joking.

Surprisingly, Andor chuckles, “Am I really so deplorable, Erso?”

“I can draw a preliminary sketch,” The artist speaks before she can respond, and she can hear scratching on the paper once she moves her hands to an appropriate position. The edges of his slightly-too long hair (he hasn't cut it since Scarif) hit her fingers and it tickles lightly. “But I do need you two to have your lips embrace for one solar minute so I can accurately draw it.”

Jyn swallows slightly, but she’s willing to give in.

Until she sees Andor is still making a sour face, even with all the other steps they've taken already.

“Close your eyes and think of the Rebellion,” She says in a faux-sultry whisper.

“Shut up, Erso,” He says and he leans down and kisses her.

It’s... not an entirely _unpleasant_ feeling now that she's experiencing it sober. He has rough hands, which she knows from other experiences with him, but his lips are softer than she remembers. His stubble scratches lightly at her skin, he had shaved before the party, but she finds she doesn’t mind, either way.

For comfort’s sake, they can’t just keep it at a light peck for a full minute. She opens her lips against his slightly and their mouths work together. Just as soon as she feels his tongue at her mouth, the artist speaks.

“Preliminary sketch is finished. I have no more need for the two of you.”

Jyn and Cassian separate quickly, but there's still a hum between them.

“Would you like to see the sketch?”

“I have things to be doing,” Jyn says curtly, straightening her shirt. She hates how flustered she feels.

“Rebellion things?” K-2 checks, like a little shit.

“Blast off,” She orders him, only somewhat playful and she dismisses herself, leaving the room.

At their meeting later that same day, she expects something to have been different, that maybe he's avoiding her. Instead, he greets her the same as always before the meeting starts.

They move on.

-

_Third Time_

Jyn didn't expect the Rebellion to throw a lot of parties but she guesses sometimes they need a break. Especially since it's the anniversary of the Alderaan eclipse celebration which just might be for the sake of Princess Leia but she's not complaining.

Sometimes she harbors the presumption she can keep moving, that she doesn't need the break. She survived Scarif, she survived losing both her parents, she survived losing the man who raised her. She survives. That's all she does, all she's done.

But then she sees Cassian and a rebel pilot dancing together to the loud band playing popular music, Chirrut and Baze standing in a corner laughing, Bodhi kissing Lieda Mothma against the wall, and K-2SO is talking with C-3PO near the doors. Everyone looks relaxed and like they’re having fun.

So she'll admit that the relief is definitely good for others, maybe not herself.

Jyn drinks her ale and observes the party. Drinking was always a solitary thing for her and she's still adjusting to the group-centric aspect of the Rebellion.

“Faring well, Erso?”

She looks over to see Cassian is now leaning against the same pillar she is. She hides her amused smirk behind her mug.

“Why are you so concerned with me instead of your dancer over there?” She asks. They were dancing quite closely, bodies practically moving as one.

His eyebrow raises, “Kinara?” She doesn’t verify. “We just danced. We're old friends, plus she's betrothed to an old friend.”

There’s something in his tone that puts her hackles up, even though he couldn’t have a more calming presence.

“I'm not jealous,” She says defensively.

“I'm sure you're not,” He says noncommittally.

Before she can prepare a barbed retort, Princess Leia approaches them. Cassian bows, Jyn does not (because she actually listens to the Princess when she says they don't need to bother anymore.)

“Do you two know how to properly celebrate the Alderaan Eclipse?” She asks them.

Jyn and Cassian both shake their heads.

“You must find a person to share a kiss with when the bell strikes,” She says, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

 _Eyes sparkling_? At that, Jyn puts her drink aside. No more for her.

“Looks like you two are already paired together,” She says with a hum. “That’s convenient.”

“Alright, enough for you,” Luke leads her away, flashing them an apologetic smile. “C’mon, let’s find Artoo.”

“You have one minute!” Leia says as she’s getting pulled away.

They say nothing for a moment.

“I'm from Fest,” Cassian says.

“I guessed,” She says, referring to his accent.

He rolls his eyes at her, “I was _saying_ that because it means I don't have much of a tie to Alderaan traditions.”

Jyn gives him a mock-surprised look after he gives her an out. “You'd disrespect her implicit orders? What kind of captain are you?”

Before he can respond, Leia leads a chant, “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!”

“Well,” Cassian says. “Might as well follow my orders.”

“What-”

His hands are on her waist, and the next thing she knows, they're kissing as the countdown hits zero.

She faintly hears the sounds of cheering in the room and droids beeping excitedly.  

They pull away, lips making a soft sound as they part. She steps backs and moves her hands from his shoulders (how did they _get_ there?)

“I- what?” Jyn rarely stumbles but she can blame it on the alcohol.

Cassian shrugs, a jerk of his shoulders that oddly makes her pulse race. “We've kissed three times now. I wanted at least one of them to be my idea.”

She takes a slow breath then looks up at him. There's a mischievous glint in his eye that she ignores.

“I'm glad I could accurately celebrate the Alderaan Eclipse,” She says, choosing her words very carefully. “I have an early day tomorrow, so, excuse me.” With that, she leaves him and the party.

The next day, Leia brings up their kiss after  the meeting as they all walk to their posts. “Sergeant Erso and Captain Andor decided to celebrate last night _together_.”

“Princess, you were shoving them together, they did it just to get you to stop, right?” Baze says.

Everyone turns to look at Jyn and Cassian.

“Of course,” Jyn says.

“I just wanted to accurately celebrate the Alderaan Eclipse,” Cassian says simply, but he turns to look at her after throwing her own words in her face.

After a brief scowl from her to him and some more barbs from their colleagues, they move on.

-

_Fourth Time_

Jyn never really considered the possibility that one of her old Imperial aliases would come in handy. She never really kept up with Rebellion stuff after Saw abandoned her, but she did do some stuff for shits and giggles like messing with their supplies or hunting stormtroopers famed for their cruelty. But one of her names, Nari McVee, she was able to keep clean as an Imperial-supporter.

K-2 worked out a plan with “optimal likelihood for success” that would invite those with Imperial ties to a wedding where they would trap and round up offenders. No one major, but enough people to cripple the Imperials in order to strike a key planet and win a battle.

She was supposed to fake-marry General Draven, but he got injured during a rescue mission so she's stuck marrying ( _fake_ -marrying) Cassian.

“Nari” had a lot of contacts in the Empire, and although she went off the grid for a few years, Senator Mothma came up with the backstory of her being injured and hiding out, eventually meeting Imperial-sympathizer and rich man Joreth Sward. They've reemerged to celebrate their nuptials and also to lure dozens of Imperial scum to their trap.

She sits at the head of a table, staring at the sea of people she used to associate with and successfully not looking disgusted. Luckily, there are some Rebellion members also undercover for the bust.

Cassian grabs her hand and leans in to whisper in her ear, “Remind me what the signal is, Nari.”

Jyn clears her throat and whispers back, “When Bodhi gives a speech and says the word ‘fortunate,’ _Joreth_.”

He gives her a onceover. “Where do you fit your blaster in all those robes?” He asks her quietly with a smirk, thumb rubbing over her hand like he's whispering something private and dirty (the more she thinks about it, he kind of is).

They are wearing traditional wedding garb. Her robes are white and lacey and her headscarf feels foreign and scratchy against her skin and hair. He’s wearing a stolen Imperial uniform for his clothes, and she can tell from how he tugged at the fabric that he hates it just as much as he did when he wore on Scarif.

She narrows her eyes but then quickly laughs in case someone is watching them. “You'll find out sooner than the signal if you keep that up.”

He smiles at her, confusing her.

Before either can say anything, someone starts clapping and cheering, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

For some reason, the sudden shouting makes her nerves fritz and she grabs Cassian's hand.

Thankfully, it works.

“Settle, settle,” Cassian urges them with a smile. He's good at the espionage, the deception and the lies. Which is what she tells herself when she feels her heartbeat race when he turns that winning smile to her. He's staring at her like he just received Jedi powers.

He is a very good spy.

His hand cups her cheek and she licks her lips because they suddenly feel dry. His eyes, so dark, dart down and then he leans over and kisses her.

For the sake of keeping up the appearances of those who have been freshly-married, she kisses him back, deeper than she has before.

He responds in earnest, mouth parting for her tongue.

She hears whistles from the people and the sound shocks her away from Cassian. Bodhi winks at her while he whistles and she presses her lips together to stop a reaction.

“Look at those love-sick kids,” Bodhi says, clinking his drinking glass with his necklace to make noise. Both she and Cassian straighten slightly. The signal is near.

Jyn goes for where she stashed her blaster as inconspicuously as possible.

“Man, I just think this occasion is so _momentous_ and that we are so _fortunate_ \- Everyone put your hands up!” He interrupts himself, pulling out his blaster.

Jyn pulls her from under the chair as the other rebels do the same. Both she and Cassian vault over their wedding ( _fake_ -wedding) table to stop any runners.

“Hey!” Jyn shouts at an alien trying to run. She tackles them down, digging her knee into their back until they submit.

As she binds their hands together, Cassian and the human he's walking approaches her.

“Nice work, Sergeant.”

“Thanks, Captain,” She says, a bit out of breath. With the others, they escort the Imperials to their ship.

The next day, Cassian is nowhere to be found. Apparently, he took on a voluntary supply run that's beneath his stature. But it's fine.

Even when he takes on many more.

It’s fine.

She moves on.

She can no longer speak for him.

-

_Fifth Time_

When she’s there as an explosion goes off on the planet of Muonia 310, Jyn knows the protocol taught her by the other rebels like the back of her hand. Make sure she's not grievously injured, put out fires, and help the civilians.

She can’t find any of her allies since she was thrown from her spot with them as they walked to complete their mission. But that’s not Step One.

So she takes a count of her injuries. She’s bleeding from the forehead, multiple parts of her are scraped and bloody, and her ankle hurts. She can’t hear yet, but she’s can move.

Step Two, she tries to find water for the several fires she can see but Muonia 310 is one of the desert planets. So she moves on to Step Three.

Jyn sees flailing arms coming from a collapsed building and moves debris until she can wrench them free. The alien is obviously speaking, hopefully gratitude at least, but she can’t hear them yet. She yells at them to find others and find water and keeps walking throughout the market square.

Suddenly, she can hear once more and all she can hear is screaming and sobbing. She can’t focus for a moment, so she turns away.  

And then she sees Cassian, crumpled on the ground, not moving.

She decides right then and there: fuck protocol.

She pushes past the throngs of screaming people, of crying people, of dying people, and falls to his side, pulling him from danger as best she can.

His face has cuts on it from flying fragments, but nothing even near his closed eyes which is good. There’s blood seeping from his mouth from a cut, but nothing else since his clothes are dark and she can’t tell if he’s bleeding from anywhere else. Thankfully, she can’t find any projectiles in him from patting him down.

She checks for his heartbeat at his wrists and then his neck. It's faint and small but it's there. She listens for breath, but it's so weak.

At a loss, she fixes her mouth to his and tries to give him what air she has.

Her fingers find his heartbeat again on his neck. Still there, getting stronger.

She tries to tilt his airway a bit more, and accidentally freezes when she sees the disaster occurring around them.

People are bleeding out, buildings are on fire, and there are small children without parents around them. But all she can see can bring herself to focus on is him.

Cassian shudders underneath her hands, which had fallen to his torso to check for his heart, and she goes back to trying to breathe for him. He tastes like fire, blood and dust. He was much closer to the blast site than she was.

They were supposed to a simple droid pick-up, an R2 unit that might have Imperial data. But they obviously weren’t the only ones looking for it, because as soon as they got near the location, it detonated.

Jyn pulls away and checks his ribs, even though she's not sure what to look for.

“Cassian,” She grabs his shirt in one hand and she pleads with him. “You better be alive, dammit, you can't do this to me.”

She sees droplets of her tears fall onto his soot-stained face which makes her angrier. She hates crying, but if she has to watch one more person she cares about die in front of her, she will completely lose it-

But then he coughs and chokes slightly and his eyes finally open. His dark, perfect eyes, quickly find her right in front of him.

Jyn has never felt so much relief at once.

Her other hand goes to his cheek, patting gently to keep his eyes open. “Cass? It's Erso- it’s _Jyn_ and you're going to be fine. I’m here, you’re alive, and you’ll be fine.”

He coughs hard and tries to lean up. Quickly after, he winces and falls back down. “Where-” He seethes in pain. “Where are the others? They alive?”

She doesn't answer because she doesn't know. “I'll get you help, focus on your breathing,” She says and goes to leave but his hand grabs the one that's still holding his shirt.

“Don't leave,” He says, voice ragged and broken. “Don’t leave me, Jyn.”

She sucks in a breath and says, “I won’t but we need to get you bacta and the others and we need to get you off of this forsaken planet.”

His eyelids flutter but then he turns a bit to look at her more directly. “This is the planet we kissed for. Remember?” 

“I remember, Cass.” 

“It isn’t forsaken.” 

She’s confused by his words so she just squeezes his hand tightly once. “I’m getting you help. I’ll be right back. I-” And since he hopefully won’t remember, she adds, “I love you.”

She forces herself to stand and move on her throbbing ankle, and she goes to find anything or anyone with Rebel insignia on them.

She needs to get him off of this planet alive.

+

_One Time_

Cassian Andor wakes up in a sickbay, not for the first time. Probably not the last either. He sees Rebellion's standard-issue lights and ceiling, so he's probably not in on an Imperial planet or ship. Relieved by his own reasoning, he licks at his lips and tastes the unfortunately-familiar bacta goo. He wonders for a brief moment if he had to be in a bacta tank, but then decides it doesn’t really matter.

Not ready yet to completely stand or even move to a sitting position, Cassian tests his extremities. Toes and fingers move well, and so do his legs and arms. When he tries to twist his torso, he hears a murmur that he didn't make.

He goes tense, even though it causes his lower back to throb slightly. Carefully, he opens his eyes and lifts his head to peer down.

Jyn is at his bedside, completely asleep. Her head is resting on crossed arms on his infirmary bed, flushed against his left side. There’s a bacta bandage the size of his thumb on her forehead and a couple more wrapped around various parts of her bare arms that he can see.

He realizes there’s a smile on his face, which is making his lips stretch and the cut there tinge in pain. The wound is a bit fresh still, but hopefully the bacta will work its magic.

He lifts his arm that’s closest to Jyn and moves some hair out of her face. She murmurs once more but doesn’t wake. He wonders how long he’s been in the sickbay, and how long she’s been by his side. He’s not ashamed to admit, for his ego’s sake of course, that it’s hopefully been some time.

Unless it meant that she denied herself treatment.

He rubs his face with his right hand, the other still playing with Jyn’s hair. He learned quickly in his time with the Rebellion that the quiet, soft moments are few and far between, so he lets himself appreciate this for now.

Of course, that’s when her eyes flutter awake. He makes sure to move his hand from her quickly.

Jyn yawns, then jumps slightly, looking around, “Where are we?”

“Sickbay, not sure which planet,” He says, trying to alleviate her panic. “Rebellion insignia on the ceiling, so I think we’re safe.” 

She relaxes and leans back in the chair she was sitting, stretching slightly. She seems to come back to herself and re-familiarize with her surroundings. He admires the soldier in her, the way she adapts and orients at the snap of fingers.

“How long have you been here?” He asks her, pushing himself up so he’s leaning against the back wall of the bed.

Her lips press together, and she doesn’t answer at first.

“You’ve only been here for two days, and we should be on Hoth, unless they moved you when I was sleeping.”

“They might have moved you with me, considering you were right by my side,” He points out, keeping his tone light as he studies her reaction.

She’s quiet, which isn’t exactly what he wanted. Ever since the bottle game months before, he’s wanted to talk about about whatever spark there is between them. They’ve both done a good job of avoiding it (him more so, he’s ashamed to admit now) and he’s not sure they can put it off now.

“Do you remember what happened on Muonia 310?” She says.

Cassian wasn’t expecting that question, but he answers honestly. “Up to the explosion. Then it’s dark.”

Jyn exhales slowly, “I found you, after the blast. You were barely breathing.”

He can see the pain in her eyes, which are normally so guarded, so he says nothing.

“I- I tried to give you my own, meaning that our lips were... embracing,” She uses Kaytoo’s favorite phrase for kissing and he tries not to smile. Not that she’s looking him in the eye to see. “Finally, you woke up. And I tried to find us help and you said-”

She stops talking.

“What did I say, Erso?”

She takes a deep breath, wincing a little, then looks him with complete seriousness, “I love you.”

His eyes widen, “Mother of moons, I said that?”

Jyn panics and jumps out of her chair, “No, dammit, I messed it up.” She starts pacing, limping slightly. 

“What did I say?” He tries to lean up a bit more then gasps in pain. Seems like his ribs aren’t fully healed yet.

“You said ‘Don’t leave. Don’t leave me, Jyn.’” She falls back down to the chair.

The memories come back to him, but only partially and in a haze. It makes his head ache. Neither of them say anything, and he looks to see Jyn is soaking a cloth in a pitcher to place on his forehead. While he appreciates the relief, he's dying to know what's next.

He doesn't have to wait long. No longer touching him or even the cloth on his forehead, she continues, “And I said, ‘I love you.’”

He mulls this over, “You said it first?” 

She nods, “Yeah, well, first you said something about Muonia 310 not being forsaken- wait.” She leans back slightly, like she’s finally relaxing, but then tenses. “What do you mean, ‘first’?”

Cassian knew she’d catch that, “I always figured I’d say it first. I was getting there.”

A smile tugs at her lips, “And you’d figure you say it over a comm from one of your many supply runs?”

He winces, actually grateful it’s not from the pain this time. He’s sick of feeling pain.

“I wasn’t sure how to say it yet. But I should have guessed ‘desperate and at your ailing side’ would be your forte.”

“Oh shut up,” She scowls.

“Come closer, Jyn,” He says softly, instead of following her orders.

Rolling her eyes with a small smile, she pulls the chair over so they’re now much closer.

“Would you like to know why I don’t find Muonia 310 forsaken?” His hand moves to hers and he holds it. Her hands have scars, but they’re also so soft. He’d like to explore that more.

“Why?” She asks, voice quiet, eyes focused.

“Because they were the first reason we kissed, sober at least,” He tells her. “And I could never forsake that.”

She just smiles, and it’s a beautiful sight in this too-bright room.

“I love you, Jyn Erso.” 

“I love you, Cassian Andor,” She says back. He wishes he could remember the first time she said it, and maybe one day he will.

With that, his other hand cups her face, like he did at their fake-wedding and he pulls her down to kiss him.

It feels like so long but not enough before she pulls away. “You taste like bacta,” She says, licking at her lips. He wonders if he’ll tire of that sight.

He jerks a shoulder with a smirk, even though it slightly hurts, “I’m just glad you finally have a good reason to kiss me.”

She slowly leans down once more and whispers playfully, “Oh, _anything_ for the Rebellion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I'd like to thank @kate-warne for helping me with ideas, the lovely @cassiiann/@whynotlotion for betaing, and @theimperialpilot for being awesome and supporting my nonsense. I'm @stardustsantiago if you wanna chat on Tumblr.


End file.
